


4th Times a Charm

by Justakpoprose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Smut, Top Johnny, a really dumb plot not gonna lie, doyoung is tired of ten's shit, i didn't proof read this, ten wears thigh highs at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: Ten is tired of Johnny leaving a mess around their dorm so Doyoung suggests seducing his roommate to get him to stop.





	4th Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of 1. Finishing my homework and 2. Updating my chaptered fics...

When Ten had first met Johnny, he’d been relieved. His last roommate had been impersonal, rude, and he was sure he had only seen the boy smile once in the entire year they had lived together. Johnny, however, had smiled from the first greeting. The conversation had flowed well and Ten hoped that maybe he wouldn’t just be getting a good roommate out of this deal, but a friend as well. But only two short months in, Ten realized his initial impression of the taller boy was completely incorrect. Johnny was lazy, loud, and didn’t know the meaning of the word “clean”. Ten was slowly losing his mind and found himself missing his former roommate.

“Johnny,” Ten called out from the kitchen, staring at the pile of dishes that currently sat in the sink, sadly not the slightest bit surprised.

“Yes?” He replied, joining Ten in the kitchen, dressed too nicely

“Today was your day to do the dishes.”

“Ah,” he spoke in realization, “Sorry, I was busy, I’ll do it next time, okay?”

Ten sighed, “You said that last time, why don’t you just do it now?”

“I actually made plans already,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I’m kind of already late as it is,” he flashed him a smile.

Ten hated how weak he was.

“Fine,” he sighed reluctantly, “Just be careful, ok?”

Johnny's face lit up, he hugged Ten briefly, “I’ll make it up to you, ok?”

Ten nodded as Johnny pulled away, leaving the dorm in a rush.

-

“I swear to god Doyoung, he does this just to annoy me,” Doyoung hummed, clearly uninterested as he pushed buttons on his controller, eyes fixed on the screen in concentration, “He leaves his socks everywhere too! Have I told you how he never puts his dirty clothes in the hamper either?”

“Yes, about 20 times,” Doyoung sighed, “Why don’t you just stop cleaning up after him, give him a taste of his own medicine?”

“Because that would be a punishment for me too.”

“Then suffer.”

“Doyoung,” Ten whined draping himself across Doyoung’s lap, “Help me.”

He scowled pushing Ten off of him, “Fine,” he huffed in frustration, pausing his game, “If it gets you to shut up.”

Ten smiled brightly at his annoyed friend, “So, what should I do?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but typically sex is the best way to get a person to do what you want.”

Ten scoffed, “What are you suggesting, that I seduce my roommate?”

“Exactly that.”

“Doyoung, Johnny’s straight.”

It was Doyoung’s turn to scoff. “Ten, I think your gaydar has gotten rusty from your lack of dick,” he dodged Ten’s had as he moved to hit him, “But seriously though, Johnny is gay as hell and let me tell you I’m positive he’d be _more than_ happy to have your ass.”

“Ok, let’s say Johnny _is_ gay,” Sarcasm dripping from his voice, “How do you expect me to get him in bed exactly?”

Doyoung smirked, “Well, let me tell you.”

Attempt 1

 

Ten was pretty sure his best friend was an absolute idiot. He stood awkwardly in the middle of his and Johnny’s shared kitchen, an apron tied around his neck and waist. He wasn’t exactly sure how cooking while wearing a pink bunny apron (provided by Doyoung of course) was going to win over the heart over his roommate but he went with it. He turned nervously at the sound of the front door opening as Johnny entered the house.

“Ten!” He heard Johnny call for him.

“I’m in here!”

He shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, hands gripping the bottom of the apron. He watched the taller boy enter the kitchen before stopping abruptly in the entryway, eyes scanning him up and down.

“Welcome home,” Ten spoke softly, “Dinner is in the oven.”

Johnny nodded slowly, cautiously moving towards the small Thai boy.

“Did something happen?”

Ten ducked his head down, a blush rising to his cheeks, he fiddled with the end of the apron between his fingers.

“I just,” he paused for a moment, looking back up into Johnny’s eyes, “I wanted to do something nice for you. Do you, do you not like it?” His voice was shaking slightly with anxiety.

Johnny shook his head, laying a hand on top of Ten’s head, petting his hair softly.

“No, I was just worried, that’s all,” he smiled softly at him, “I have homework to do so call me when it’s done, okay?”

Ten nodded and as he watched Johnny leave to go to his room he noticed a new pair of socks sitting on the living room floor.

 

Attempt 2

 

After the first failed attempt Ten had called Doyoung who had suggested that “since Johnny is a dense idiot maybe something less subtle.” And so that’s how he found himself standing in front of Johnny's door at three in the morning wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and one of Johnny’s shirts that he had managed to steal while doing laundry a few months ago that was far too big for him and ended mid thigh, the long sleeves extending beyond his fingertips. He gulped, knocking lightly on the wooden door. There was no response. Ten took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

Johnny’s room was lit with the blue tint of his computer screen that he failed to turn off before falling asleep. Ten thanked god for the light because he was sure that if it hadn’t been he would have tripped over something. No matter how many times Ten cleaned Johnny’s room something always seemed to find its way onto the newly cleared floors. Ten slowly made his way over of Johnny’s twin bed. He admired the boys sleeping face for a moment, he was handsome, Ten had noticed that the moment they met, but there was something that as he stared at him now made his heart flutter. He considered turning back around and going back to his room for a moment but decided against it, he was determined.

He leaned forward shaking the sleeping boy's arm softly, stirring him from his sleep.  He watched as he blinked his eyes drowsily, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings as his eyes flicked around the room in a sluggish haze of confusion. He looked up at the boy who had awoken him.

“Ten?” He asked, voice rough, deeper than normal, Ten ignored the way his stomach clenched at the sound of his name.

“Johnny,” he whined, trying to make his voice sound as sweet as possible, “Can I sleep with you?”

Johnny’s eyes widened, now completely awake, “Uh, why?”

“I,” he paused for a moment, playing with the hem of his shirt, “I had a nightmare.” He looked back up at his roommate, grateful that he couldn’t see the deep shade of red that currently was painted across his face in the dark room.

“Oh, um,” Johnny hesitated, “Sure.” He moved back, pressing his back against the wall to give Ten room to lay down on the small mattress. Ten smiled, climbing underneath the covers.

He was pressed right against Johnny’s chest, body warm with comfort. He found himself unconsciously moving towards him till his face lay against the firm muscles of his chest. He could feel Johnny’s arms wrapping around him, pulling him further in, their legs now tangled together. Johnny’s grip was tight around the smaller boy, chin rested soundly on top of Ten’s head. Ten let out a sigh, content.

“Johnny,” Ten whispered.

“Hm?” He replied, sending vibrations down his chest that played against Ten’s skin.

“Thank you,” his voice was softly and slightly unsteady, as though he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing and the moment would end.

Johnny pulled him in tighter and Ten’s hands traveled to his shoulders gripping at the other boy’s white t-shirt. His heart was beating fast in his chest, he wrote it off as a reaction to the close vicinity he currently was at with the boy, he hadn’t been that close to someone, especially someone handsome, in a long while, it was natural for him to be nervous.

Johnny buried his head in Ten’s dark black hair, “Go to sleep.” He mumbled.

Before long Ten found himself drifting off, eyes heavy. He felt safe, as though when he suddenly found his way into Johnny’s arms nothing could hurt him. He questioned these feelings for a moment but quickly wrote them off as one of those pre-sleep thoughts that meant nothing and before he knew it he had succumbed to slumber, a small smile on his face.

When Ten woke up he was alone, the winter sunlight streaming through the blinds forcing him into a reluctant state of awareness. It was colder in the bed without Johnny’s extra body heat and Ten found himself missing it slightly along with the comforting weight of Johnny’s arm around him.

He hesitated before getting up, considering laying back down for another hour or so before he had class. He once again found himself disappointed as he was greeted by the sight of an empty dorm, Johnny nowhere in sight. The only indication the boy had been there was Johnny’s t-shirt that had been thrown on the ground, Ten sighed.

 

Attempt 3

“Wait, wait, wait,” Doyoung spoke, sitting across from Ten at the cafeteria table, lunch tray already half consumed, “You mean to tell me that you slept in the same bed as him, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt I must add, and he did _nothing_?”

Ten nodded his head, “Yep, maybe he just isn’t into me?”

Doyoung shook his head rapidly, “No, I’ve seen how you interact he’s _definitely_ into you.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Maybe,” Doyung paused, gathering his thoughts, “Maybe he just doesn’t know _you’re_ into _him_.”

“But I’m not really into him…”

Doyoung scoffed, “You’re really going to tell me you don’t have a massive crush on Johnny?”

“I don’t.”

“Alright,” Doyoung spoke, rolling his eyes, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Listen, are you going to help me or not? Because I need him to break and jump on me before I can actually get to the goal at hand here.” Ten huffed.

“Him fucking you?” Ten hit his arm, “Hey! I’m kidding alright!” He ran a hand through his hair, “Well he needs to know you’re interested, even if you say you aren’t, that shouldn’t be too difficult but knowing that hard head it might be… I mean who doesn’t think their roommate wants them to bone them after climbing into your bed wearing _your_ shirt? Are you sure you wanna fuck this guy Ten because he’s an idiot.”

Ten hit him harder.

As well as lunch had gone the rest of the day hadn’t; he’d forgotten his homework for not one, but two of his classes and for one the teacher insisted on embarrassing him in front of the entire class, leading to him crying in front of who knows how many people, then on his way out some idiot ran into him spilling coffee all down his favorite shirt and to top it all off it started raining before he could get to the dorm, leaving him soaked all the way to the bone. He unlocked the door to their dorm, quickly ridding himself of this wet shoes and socks. As he walked water trailed off of his jeans onto the floor, he would have to clean it up later but he didn’t want to think about it at the moment.

“Ten,” he heard Johnny call, watching him step out of his room into their shared space, “Hey, what happened?” He asked as his eyes landed on the small, wet boy in front of him.

Ten felt an odd sense of relief wash over him as he stared at Johnny and before he could fully comprehend what was happening he found himself crying for the second time that day, tears running quickly down his cheeks as he stood in the middle of the room in front of a very shocked and confused Johnny.

“Johnny,” he sobbed, rubbing his hands across his eyes in an attempt to dry his tears but his shirt sleeves were completely soaked through and only made it worse making Ten cry harder.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled into Johnny’s arms, he finally felt warm again, the rain and chill of winter gone from his mind as he stood in Johnny’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around the taller, he was slightly aware of the fact that he was not only soaking Johnny’s shirt with his tears but his own clothes as well but he didn’t seem to have any complaints so he ignored it focusing on the cozy embrace he found himself in.

“Hey,” Johnny whispered against the top of his head, “What happened.”

Ten looked up at him, cheeks stained with tears. Ten knew that Johnny was much taller than him but it wasn’t until he stood so close to the boy that he saw the full difference, he wondered for a moment that if he stood on his toes if he could reach his lips, he didn’t think even that would be enough.

“I had a really bad day,” Ten whimpered. Johnny moved his hand, petting Ten’s hair softly. Ten leaned into his touch.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, voice soft, as although if he spoke too loudly Ten might start crying harder.  
Ten shook his head.

“That’s ok then,” Johnny smiled at him and Ten felt himself calm slightly, “You should go get changed out of these clothes though, okay?”

Ten nodded his head, reluctantly allowing Johnny to move away, allowing him to move to his room. As he turned around to do just that he remembered what Doyoung had told him, he turned back to Johnny who stared at him questioningly.

Ten walked quickly towards Johnny, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. Ten stood up on his toes in an attempt to reach Johnny’s, thankfully he was just tall enough. He turned his head, placing a soft kiss to Johnny’s cheek. He sank back down onto his feet.

“Thank you,” he muttered, turning back to finally enter his room, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart and rising heat in his cheeks.

 

Final Attempt

 

“Ten, I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m running out of ideas here,” Doyoung sighed.

“And that’s why I’m saying he isn’t interested in me.”

“No, he’s definitely interested in you, I’ve seen him check out your ass more than once,” Ten could feel himself flush, “And _you_ are definitely interested in him.”

“No, I’m-”

“Ten, if you weren’t interested, why did you agree to go along with this plan that’s entire goal is to one, get him to fuck you and two, get him to fall in love with you?”

Ten went silent, thoughts racing, was he actually interested in Johnny? Did he actually like him? That would explain a lot, the butterflies, the blushing, the way his heart raced whenever Johnny smiled, and most importantly why he agreed to this entire situation in the first place.

“Okay… So, I may be into him.” Ten whispered softly.

“Finally owning up to it,” Doyoung teased, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

Doyoung laughed.

Ten sat on the couch, anxiety high, blood cold. He wasn’t quite sure this would work and if it didn’t he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at Johnny again. He was wearing one of Johnny’s shirts again, long sleeved like last time. It fit him the same as the last, the hem sitting on his thighs, his fingertips engulfed by the sleeves. He wore briefs this time and a new item that Doyoung, must to Ten’s displeasure, had insisted on, socks. More specifically plain white thigh-highs. He felt a bit like an idiot and couldn’t help but question how the presence of socks was going to get Johnny to break but he was desperate.

He lifted himself off the couch wandering aimlessly around the room, desperate to find something to occupy himself with until his roommate returned. However, he didn’t have much time to look for only a few moments later he heard the door opening. He turned to greet him, face flushed red. Johnny took his shoes off before looking up.

“Hey, I’m ho-,” he stopped mid sentence as his eyes found their way to the Thai boy who stood in front of him, “Ten, what are you doing?”

Ten had the strongest desire to run away, to sit in his room with the door locked and pretend this never happened but it was too late. He looked down, hoping to hide his embarrassment but his bright red ears gave him away.

“Ten?” Johnny asked carefully, “Were you waiting on me?”

Ten still kept his head down as he nodded.

“Why?”

Ten looked up at him, cheeks bright red, “Do you,” he hesitated, “Do you really not know?”

He watched as Johnny gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

“I,” his voice was breathy, as if he was too distracted to find the correct words, “I have some ideas but…”

Ten moved closer to him, “But what?”

“I’m not sure they’re right.”

“Then why don’t you try and see?”

The room went quiet as Johnny went still. Ten wanted to scream, Doyoung had been wrong, Johnny had no interest in him and now he was going to have to move out and find a new roommate. He’d become a social outcast as soon as Johnny told his friends and then they told their friends, oh god, was he going to have to switch colleges? Where would he even-

His thoughts were cut off by Johnny striding across the room in a few steps landing himself in front of Ten before cupping his face in his large hands, connecting their lips. It took a few moments for Ten to realize what was happening, by the time he did Johnny was already pulling away, much to his disappointment. Johnny’s hands stayed on his face, holding him gently, his eyes flicking across his face nervously.

“Did I get it right?” Johnny asked, voice a faint unsteadiness in his words.

Ten was dazed for a moment, thoughts jumbled together. He wanted to talk but he didn’t trust himself to speak. So, he did grabbed onto the front of Johnny’s shirt, moving himself onto his tip toes, pulling Johnny the rest of the way down, allowing their lips to connect again. This time there was no hesitation. Johnny kissed him hard and deeply, just how Ten wanted him to. He moved his hands, snaking them around Johnny’s neck as the taller boy moved his hands away from his face to wrap his arms fully around Ten. Johnny licked at Ten’s lower lip, biting down softly. As Ten gasped Johnny took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Ten moaned at the new addition. He felt Johnny smile against his lips before pulling away, making Ten whine at the loss, Johnny laughed airily.

“Why are you laughing?” Ten pouted, now flat on his feet once again.

“It’s just,” he pecked Ten’s lips softly, he tried to chase after him as he pulled away but was left disappointed when he couldn’t reach, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Ten let out a whine, “We can do more than kiss if you hurry up.”

Johnny smiled at him, “I have no complaints to that.”

Johnny bent back down capturing Ten’s lips again, this time more desperate, deeper and hotter than before. Johnny bent down, disconnecting their lips for a moment, much to the dismay of Ten, his hands wandered down the back of Ten’s thighs. He easily picked them up, carrying Ten in his arms.

“Your room or mine?” He whispered.

“Mine.”

He nodded moving toward the door, which was thankfully open, Ten reconnected their lips, dragging his hands through Johnny’s hands. Before he had time to deepen it even further he was being laid back on his bed, Johnny hovering above him. He reconnected their lips shortly before pulling away again, pulling his shirt up over his head. Ten took in the sight of the shirtless boy above him, tanned and fit, he felt his mouth water slightly. He watched Johnny smirk.

“Like what you see?” He teased.

Ten nodded, “Very.”

He pulled Johnny back down on top of him, gasping as the boy's hands made their way under his shirt.

“You know,” Johnny whispered, “When I first saw you in my shirt, I had difficulty controlling myself and then you climbed into bed with me,” he let out a sigh, “It took all of my will power not to bend you over right there on my bed.”

Ten whimpered.

“You shouldn't have held back, I wore it for a reason.”

Johnny let out a short laugh, “Then I’ll keep it on you.”

Ten didn’t have time to question his meaning before Johnny pushed the shirt up, exposing the boy’s chest. He watched as he bent down, connecting his mouth with Ten’s pink nipple, hand coming up to tease the other. Ten moaned, Johnny swirled his tongue around the nub, biting slightly. Ten gripped Johnny’s hair, his bucking up, desperate for contact.

“Johnny, please.” He whined desperately. He felt Johnny smirk against his skin before he pulled away.

“What is it, baby?” He teased.

Ten gripped Johnny’s shoulders, “Please don’t tease me.”

Johnny chuckled, “What should I do instead?”

Ten turned his head away embarrassed, “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Johnny rubbed the back of Ten’s thigh on the exposed skin between his socks and briefs.

“We could stop.”

“No,” Ten whined, “Johnny.”

“Then tell me what you want.”

“I want,” he hesitated for a moment, “I want you to fuck me.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Johnny teased.

Johnny moved his hands down to the waistband of Ten’s briefs, pulling them downward, exposing Ten fully. Johnny swiftly removed the garment leaving the socks and shirt. Ten hid his face in his hands as Johnny’s eyes fully digested the sight in front of him.

Johnny licked his lip, “I’m really regretting not doing this sooner.”

“Then hurry up.”

“As you wish.”

Johnny took Ten’s hard cock into his hand pumping it a few times, making the boy below him squirm with pleasure.

“You’re pretty sensitive, huh?”

“It’s,” he struggled to find his breath, “It’s been a little while.”

Johnny let out a low chuckle, “Not for long,” he pushed Ten’s legs down, opening them wider, giving him full access to his body, “Do you have lube?”

Ten nodded, “Bedside table, top drawer.”

Johnny reached over, quickly opening the drawer and retrieving the bottle. He snapped it open, pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers. He leaned over Ten, kissing him softly on the lips.

“You’re sure this is okay?”

Ten smiled, cupping his face, pecking his lips gently, “Of course.”

Johnny nodded, straightening himself so he could watch himself as he cautiously entered his index finger into Ten’s hole. He began at a slow pace, soon adding another. He kept the same lethargic rhythm, massaging the boy’s insides.

“Johnny,” Ten moaned, pushing himself back on the other boy’s fingers, “More, please.”

Johnny smirked, adding another finger, he paused for a moment, allowing the other boy to grow used to the size before moving yet again. Johnny could feel his cock pushing against the confines of his jeans, he was growing impatient. He increased the speed, thrusting his fingers in and out of Ten, enjoying the sight of the boy writhing in pleasure beneath him, moans high pitched and growing increasingly loud. Johnny pulled out, making Ten whine at the loss. He unbuttoned his jeans quickly, throwing them and his boxers off to the side. He looked back down at Ten who stared at him, lip bit.

“Everything okay?”

“You’re just, you’re so big.”

Johnny’s chest swelled with pride. He grabbed the lube again, spreading a thick layer across his member. He pumped his dick a few times, aligning himself with Ten.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked again.

“Yes, now please, just fuck me already,” Ten begged, voice desperate.

Johnny pushed himself slowly in, hands gripping at Ten’s sock cover thighs. He paused when he was fully in, letting Ten adjust. He kissed along Ten’s jawline and neck, whispering words of encouragement. Ten grabbed at johnny’s hair, letting the kisses distract him from the burning sensation as it decreased by the second. He wasn’t used to things this big. He pulled Johnny out of his neck, connecting their lips for a few moment before pulling away.

“Move,” he whispered.

He felt Johnny begin to move his hips, Ten moaned, he felt so good inside of him. He watched Johnny increase his thrust much to his enjoyment. Dark brown hair stuck to Johnny’s forehead with sweat, arms flexing as they raised Johnny’s legs up, hooking his knees over his shoulders, gaining better leverage. It took almost no time for Johnny to find Johnny’s sweet spot, making the boy let out a silent scream in pleasure.

Johnny grunted, moaning deeply in pleasure, it was music to Ten’s ears. Ten reached in between his legs, pumping his cock with his hand. Johnny stopped moving, swatting ten’s hand away.

“No touching,” he threatened.

Ten nodded his head, Johnny began moving again, faster this time, hitting Ten’s bundle of nerves with each thrust.

“J-Johnny,” Ten moaned, voice filled with desperation.

Johnny moaned, “You have no idea how good you look right now, lips swollen, wearing my shirt, and taking my dick so well. You’re so tight, you’re so good Ten.”

Ten flushed with pleasure, filled with pride. Johnny let one of his legs down off of his shoulder, keeping the furious pace. Johnny bit at his thigh, pulling the fabric off of his skin with his teeth lightly before letting go and letting it snap back.

“And these,” he spoke, voice rough with pleasure, “They’re so hot, I could fuck you all day if you wore just these.”

“Johnny,” Ten whined.

“Are you going to come baby?”

Ten nodded his head quickly, “Please Johnny.”

Johnny leaned down, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into Ten’s mouth, over taking him. Ten’s knee was now in contact with his chest, making Johnny drive further into him, he moaned into the kiss. Johnny moved to bite at his ear, his hand not holding his leg reaching between them, taking hold of Ten’s cock, tugging at his member.

“Come for me Ten,” Johnny whispered, his hot breath hitting his ear.

Ten’s thighs twitched in pleasure as he finally came, come landing on his and Johnny’s chest. It only took a few moments for Johnny to do the same, releasing himself inside of him, filling Ten up to the brim.

Johnny sat up, pulling himself out. He watched as his come leaked out of Ten with him no longer being there.

“Shit,” Johnny swore.

“What is it?” Ten asked worried, eyes half lidded, voice airly with exhaustion as he panted in between words.

“You looks so hot like this, I could probably get hard again just by looking at you.”

“Johnny, please.”

“Ok, ok, later then,” he chuckled, slowly getting up off the bed.

“Wait,” Ten stopped him, his voice slightly panicked, he pushed himself upward, sitting up straight, “Where are you going?”

Johnny walked to him, taking his head in his hands, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Baby, I have to clean you up.”

Ten pouted, “Just hurry up, I wanna cuddle.”

Johnny smiled brightly, placing another kiss on his forehead, “You’re so adorable, it’s really not fair, he let out a sigh, “I’ll be right back, promise.”

He laid himself down as he waited for Johnny to return, it didn’t take long for the other boy to return, clean and wearing a pair of sweatpants, a t shirt and damp rag in hand. He climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees. He gently and carefully rubbed Ten’s chest, he whipped Ten’s hole making the boy whine from the over stimulation.

“I know,” Johnny whispered gently, “But look, I’m all done.”

Johnny looked around before throwing the now dirtied rag off to the side.

“You’re going to clean that up you know,” Ten scolded.

Johnny laughed, “Ok, ok, I will, now sit up.”

Ten looked at him confused but did as he was told. Johnny reached for his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

“What are you-”

He was cut off by Johnny forcing a new, clean shirt onto him. Ten looked down, he now wore an oversized simple short sleeved white t shirt, the collar hanging down, exposing his collar bones.

“Isn’t this yours?”

Johnny nodded, “I like you better when you wear my shirts instead of your own.”

Ten chuckled, Johnny moved, kissing him softly, tenderly.

“Ten,” Johnny whispered, “Date me.”

Ten smiled, “I just slept with you, did you not take that as me telling you I want to date you?”

Johnny grinned, wrapping his arms around Ten, pushing them both back to lay in the bed. He kissed at Ten’s cheeks rapidly making the smaller giggle. Johnny sighed, laying down fully, pulling Ten completely into his chest. Ten wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, kissing his lips sweetly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Johnny sighed, “How long I’ve wanted to make you mine. Since the moment I met you, I wanted you, I wanted to hold you like how I’m doing now.” He buried his face into Ten’s neck.

Ten rubbed his back, petting his hair softly, “Well, I’m your’s now.”

Johnny nodded and Ten could feel him smile against.

“There’s just one thing though.”

Johnny moved his head away, looking at him worried, “What?”

Ten held his cheeks in his hands, thumb rubbing circles into Johnny’s skin.

He looked into Johnny’s eyes, “Pick up your fucking socks from now on.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like this buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/justakpoprose


End file.
